1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel economy driving assistance apparatus that provides a driver with driving advice that contributes to improvement of fuel economy of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-108503 (JP-A-2001-108503) describes a fuel consumption measurement apparatus that indicates a fuel consumption tendency specific to a vehicle, by measuring fuel consumption while the vehicle travels for a relatively long period. The fuel consumption measurement apparatus measures the fuel consumption of the vehicle during traveling under a plurality of measurement conditions (for example, conditions relating to a battery replacement interval, an oil change interval, a fueling interval, and a vehicle key on/off interval), and indicates the measured fuel consumption and a fuel consumption standard under the measurement conditions so that the driver accurately understands the current fuel consumption.
However, technologies described in the publication JP-A-2001-108503 may not finally lead to improvement of fuel economy unless the driver drives the vehicle in accordance with advice for the improvement of fuel economy provided based on the measured fuel consumption.